Dreams can become reality
by hunterpage
Summary: a little fanfic i wrote involving my fantrolls. none of the characters from homestuck are involved. still a work in progress. if you want more just PM me or tell me in the ratings. thank you. TRIGGER WARNING: there are some...detailed parts coming up which is why i rated it M.
1. Chapter 1

Who is this young lady troll standing in what appears to be her bed room? Your name is Britta Pierce and you're a female of the troll species as mentioned before. you're 7 sweeps old and some of your interests include planning for the zombie apocalypse, robotics, modern art, hamsters, knives and online roleplaying which is how you've met some of your really good friends. Your skills include drawing, sorcery and being sort of stealthy. You have a lot of dislikes but some of the more major ones are overly happy people, bright shades of yellow and the troll equivalent of internet explorer. You're also a trusting friend, honest when you want to be and loyal.

Now that we've done the intro we can g- oh, looks like someone's bothering you on trollia, better go see what this asshole wants.

technicalFox [TF] began trolling americanZombies [AZ]

TF: Britta

AZ: What the fuck do you want?

TF: Oh, you actually answered

AZ: Just get on with your idiotic question which I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to, asshole.

TF: Anywaves, go out on a date with me? :D

AZ: Stop the shitty faces and the god damn puns and my answer is fuck no.

TF: You know you want me ;D

AZ: I'll cut your fucking bulge off and shove it down your throat.

americanZombies [AZ] ceased trolling technicalFox [TF]

you hate it when he disturbs you from your activities. You've rejected him numerous times yet he won't quit. I think it's time to find out who this douche muffin is. In the mean tome you decide to take a bath.

Your name is Taylor Thrint and you've just finished one of your many "sessions" with Britta. Some of your interests are techno music, foxes, computer hacking and lamps, god you love lamps. Your skills include strategizing, climbing, remembering details and technology hacking, but you specialize in computers. Your trollian tag is technicalFox. You don't like how Britta always rejects you and bananas, who do those yellow pieces of shit think they are? You're never self-controlled around Britta, very flirty only to Britta, romantic, affectionate to only Britta with a few acceptations, logical, honest, trusting, loyal and observant. You decide to see what she's up to because you're so far away from her and you also downloaded a program you made that allows you to peek at people if you know their trollian tag. It looks like she's getting ready to take a bath and you've caught her as she is beginning to take off her clothes. You grab some lotion and a bunch of tissues and unzip your pants, I think we all know what's going to happen next. Any who Britta begins to take off her plaid sweater then her black tee followed by her dark grey jeans and her hipster glasses which you think look cute on her. You sit at you husktop desk awaiting for her to take off her final two pieces of clothing, her black panties and bra. Just as she starts to pull down her panties someone begins to bother you on trollian. You think for a moment deciding if you should respond. You realize that you've seen her naked hundreds of times using your program. You decide it's only fair to give her privacy just this one time and answer the shit stain who decided to bother you. 

griffinPuns [GP] began trolling technicalFox [TF]

GP: $up

TF: you've interrupted something important

GP: Wa$ it one of your many failed "$e$$ion$" with Britta?

TF: you could say that

GP: Oh my fucking gog

TF: so, what do you want

GP: Just wanted to $how you one of my OTPS

TF: bro, don't go there with me

GP: It'$ just me and Britta

TF: BACK THE FUCK OFF!

GP: I'm even thinking to draw some ba$ic porn even though I can't draw for $hit

TF: I SWEAR TO GOD, you know she's mine! She just needs some time to tell me her feelings

GP: Bro, just give it a re$t already. You've been doing this for how long now? Two, Three $weeps. Haven't you learned that $he'$ not intere$ted in you? Maybe ju$t maybe that's the exact rea$on that $he'$ always rejected you.

TF: im fucking done

technicalFox [TF] ceased trolling griffonPuns [GP]


	2. Chapter 2

Let us find out who this new guy is, in the mean time you decide to masturbate to pictures of that Britta girl.

Your name is Harpor Knight. Your trollian tag is griffinPuns [GP] you al$o type like thi$ becau$e you see yourself as a bada$$. Your interests include shipping your friends, online-role playing, god damn griffins, rabbits and puns. You're also a risk taker. As mentioned before in the most recent chat with Taylor, you ship yourself with Britta. You actually really like Britta and have only told your asshole friend Taylor who gives you bullshit on how he and Britta are dating and such. But one chat with her made you think that she may have feelings for you to.

americanZombie [AZ] began trolling griffinPuns [GP]

AZ: yo.

GP: $up, yol didn't 4wear at akl.

AZ: whybar e you makin all dem typoes

GP: might I azk you the ame thing?

AZ: … I'm omly usin onr hand

GP: ame here

AZ: oh, uhhh…

AZ: shit mab, I got ot bale

americanZombie ceased trolling griffinPuns [GP]

After that chat with her you grabbed a bunch of tissues and I mean A LOT and just sat there with your pants down trying to decide if she likes you or not. You still don't know if she likes you toll this day. Maybe you should surprise or something with a little wake up call. While you think of something to do to Britta, Let's go meet the other trolls.

Your name is Hazele Foster. You really like dubstep, coffee and video games. You consider yourself a hipster but your morail Britta begs to differ. You have a lot of skills involving music, but specialize in techno music. You HATE how Taylor is almost always hitting on Britta when she is clearly not interested, you on the other hand may or may not have a little crush on him. You also REALLY hate country music, it's way to cheery for your taste. You log on to trollian out of boredom.

bassDropper [BD] began trolling canadianCentaur [CC]

BD: l-l i

CC: Y {} {} {} {} {} {}

CC: Hey, I f{}und s{}me music I th{}ught y{}u might like

BD: LLINK ME TO THE &ICK BEAT&

CC: /sd

BD: &OME l-lOT A&& IRON&

CC: Glad y{}u think s{}

BD: WELL, IM GONNA GO REMIx THI& OR &OME &HIT

BD: LATER

CC: Bye

bassDropper [BD] ceased trolling canadianCentaur [CC]

While you go remix some irons that are currently in the fire, let us go meet this guy, only assuming of course. Ahh, you were correct. He is in-fact a male troll. Now for the boring part, The actual intro of the troll character.

Your name is Conner Zander. You're the tallest of the group. Your likes consist of pumpkins, jazz music, centaurs and hedge hogs. Your only major dislike is how Britta never tones the fuck down whenever she's near Taylor. Your only skills are juggling and yo-yo tricks and that's really it. You're pretty self-controlled. That's really it for Conner.

Your name is your name is Cellia Walker which is ironic because you're a sea-dweller. You like to write fan-fiction of all types, sea shells, whales and swimming. Your trollian tag is frenchHagginswire.


End file.
